Weekly Briefings: June 2012
Week One - June 1 2012 Spiders vs. Scorpions is just around the corner and we have a new sale to help you prepare! Grab the Kel-Tec KSG while it’s hot and prepare for battle. New MVP awards are available as well. Shoot for these new targets to prove you truly are the best of the best! Preview Sale - Kel-Tec KSG The Kel-Tec KSG packs all the power of a full-sized shotgun into an unassuming, compact frame. Kel-Tec’s first entry into the shotgun market, the KSG aims to devastate the opposition with a 14 shell magazine and a super-light frame designed for close quarters combat. MVP of the Week Each week, 3 MVPs will be selected as the Best of the Best in their category and rewarded 2 BHKs! Check the list below for this week's Best of the Best players. Rewards for week 1 have gone out. If you're one of the MVPs, check your inbox now. You can still be an MVP. Check the schedule below. Week Two - June 8th 2012 Spiders vs. Scorpions is just around the corner and we have a new sale to help you prepare! Grab the Dual Skorpions while they're hot and prepared for battle. New MVP awards are available as well. Shoot for these new targets to prove you truly are the best of the best! Supply Drop: Dual Skorpions Combat Arms Command has just authorized the Dual Skorpions for use in all field operations. You might have to take up juggling to reload properly, but that won't matter when everything in front of you disappears in a hail of bullets! Goodbye Merc Sale In order to make room for new recruits, some of the most battle-hardened mercenaries will be withdrawing from the frontlines for some rest and relaxation. MVP of the Week Each week, 3 MVPs will be selected as the Best of the Best in their category and rewarded 2 BHKs! Check the list below for this week's Best of the Best players. Rewards for week 3 have gone out. If you're one of the MVPs, check your inbox now. You can still be an MVP. Check the schedule below. The latest round of SvS items were sent on 6/7/12! Hack Prevention Combating hacks and exploits has been a large focus for the Combat Arms team, resulting in a large number of exploitive programs being blocked in-game and by our hack detection tools. Each week, we will display the total amount of banned accounts to show our dedication to hack prevention. Total Updates: 51 Total banned accounts this week: 2362 Week 2 - June 15, 2012 Spiders vs. Scorpions are about to collide! Will you be prepared? Custom XM8's, the Kel-tec KSG, and a new MYST crate will help you win the battle. Preview Sale - SvS XM8 The Spiders and Scorpions are about to face off, and you can show your support with either the XM8 Spider or XM8 Scorpion, on sale now! Supply Crate MYST-Papa Combat Arms Command has just approved the release of Supply Crate MYST-Papa! As a bonus, MYST-Papa is on sale! Grab 1, 7, 15, 30, or 50 Supply Crates for 20% off from June 15th to June 20th. Mercenary Rebalance Many characters will be getting updated stats to balance the effectiveness of speed gear and protection gear. Quarantine Mode available on Oil Rig and Short Fuse New maps for Quarantine! Week 4 - June 22, 2012 The battle between Spiders and Scorpions has begun! Are you geared up to help support your team? Spiders vs. Scorpions: War Has Begun! The battle between Spiders and Scorpions has begun! The stakes have been high and this week, we’ll find out who won Round 1. 30% EXP and GP Bonus on Quarantine Mode If you’re a fan of Quarantine Mode, this special is for you! Get 30% MORE EXP and GP from June 21 to June 27. Striker Mutagen Sale Nothing scares your human enemies more than coming at them as Striker! Grab this Mutagen today and turn your soldier into a lean, mean, human-hunting machine. Preview Sale - Bushmaster C15 Type 97 If you’re in the market for a lightweight, customizable pistol with the power to rip through entire squadrons of enemies, the Bushmaster C15 Type 97 has you covered. Hack Prevention Combating hacks and exploits has been a large focus for the Combat Arms team, resulting in a large number of exploitive programs being blocked in-game and by our hack detection tools. Each week, we will display the total amount of banned accounts to show our dedication to hack prevention. Total Updates: 3 Total banned accounts this week: 2435 Week 4 - June 29, 2012 The battle between Spiders and Scorpions continues to rage on! Who will be the victor? Only you can help decide! War has been raging between the Spiders and the Scorpions. Are you ready to deal some damage with these Custom SvS XM8's? The sale ends on July 13 so load up before it's too late! Crusher Mutagen Sale Fan of the Infected? Then the Crusher Mutagen is for you! Turn your soldier into Crusher today, now on sale for 40% off. Want more Infected soldiers at your command? The Striker Mutagen is also available for purchase. Summer Bonus Program Continues Don't forget, our Summer Bonus Program is still going! Hack Prevention Combating hacks and exploits has been a large focus for the Combat Arms team, resulting in a large number of exploitive programs being blocked in-game and by our hack detection tools. Each week, we will display the total amount of banned accounts to show our dedication to hack prevention. Total Updates: 23 Total banned accounts this week: 2678 Category:Weekly Briefings